The present invention relates to masonry tools and, more particularly, to a self-supporting masonry corner story pole that may quickly set height and plumb when laying block or brick.
When masons lay block, it is very time consuming to build leads. A level is used frequently to check level and plumb, which is also time consuming. Conventional story pole systems are difficult to use and take as much time to set up as it does to build the lead with a level. Conventional systems have to be supported by braces or anchored at two points by some means and the block is laid tight to the poles. This requires the pole to be taken down to tool the joints behind the pole before the mortar sets. Moreover, conventional systems may flex from string tension, resulting in a pole that is not plumb.
As can be seen, there is a need for a self-supporting masonry story pole that can quickly set height and plumb when laying block or brick.